The present application improves upon existing spray devices, such as, e.g., the systems and methods taught in the following documents, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,505 entitled Sprinkling Head Structure of Sprinkling Gun to Wang;
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,415 entitled Spray Head With a Pivot Nozzle to Wang;
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 9,427,760 entitled LED-Illuminated Water Spraying Gun to Chiu; and
(4) U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2011/0121105 entitled Multi-Positional Handheld Fluid Powered Spray Device with Detacheable Accessories to Moriarty, et al.